David Alaba (Player, Austria)
'David Olatukunbo Alaba '(born 24 June 1992) Is an Austrian footballer who plays for Bayern Munich and the Austria national football team. He holds Austria's record as the youngest player to play for the team, debuting for them as a 17 year-old. He has played a multitude of roles, including central midfield, right and left wing, but as of spring 2012 has blossomed as a left back, a role Bayern Munich coach Jupp Heynckes has stated he sees Alaba continuing in. He has also been called as "Bayern Munich's next Lizarazu" History Hoffenheim (loan) Bayern Munchen Born in Vienna, Alaba began his career with SV Aspern, his local club in Aspern, in the 22nd district, Donaustadt, before joining the youth setup ofFK Austria Wien at age 10. He rose through the ranks quickly, and in April 2008 he was named on the first-team substitutes' bench for a Bundesliga match. He also played five times for Austria Wien's reserve team, before leaving in summer 2008 to join German Bundesliga side Bayern Munich. He started out in Bayern's youth system, playing for the U-17 and U-19 teams, before being promoted to the reserve team for the 2009–10 season.8 He made his debut in a 3. Liga match against Dynamo Dresden in August 20099 and scored his first professional goal for FC Bayern Munich II on 29 August 2009. He was named in Bayern Munich's squad for the 2009–10 UEFA Champions League, where he was assigned the shirt number 27. In January 2010, it was announced that Alaba would train with the first team for the rest of the 2009–10 season, along with reserve team-mates Diego Contento and Mehmet Ekici. The trio were named on the first-team substitutes' bench for the first time on 10 February 2010, for a DFB-Pokal game against SpVgg Greuther Fürth, and Alaba came on in the 59th minute, replacing Christian Lell. After one minute on the pitch, and with his second touch of the game, he set up Franck Ribéry to give Bayern a 3–2 lead, in a match they went on to win 6–2. He also became Bayern's youngest ever player in a competitive fixture, at 17 years, 7 months and 8 days old. At age 17 years, 8 months and 13 days, he made his UEFA Champions League debut against ACF Fiorentina on 9 March 2010. In January 2011, Alaba joined TSG 1899 Hoffenheim on loan until the end of the 2010–11 season. Later that month he scored his first ever goal in the Bundesliga in a 2–2 draw with FC St. Pauli. Alaba returned to Bayern at the start of the 2011–12 season, where he became a regular member of the first team squad. On 23 October 2011, Alaba scored his first league goal for Bayern in the 1–2 away loss against Hannover 96. During the second half of the 2011–12 Bundesliga season, he established himself as a starter for Bayern. On 25 April 2012, he played in the 2011–12 UEFA Champions League semi-final second leg against Real Madrid, and scored Bayern's first kick of the shootout as they won 3–1 on penalties. However, due to being booked in the semi final, Alaba was unable to play in the 2012 UEFA Champions League Final through suspension. International career Alaba played for Austria at under-17 and under-21 level. In October 2009, he was called up to the senior Austria national team for a match against France. He made his debut in this game, making him the youngest player in the history of the Austrian national team. He scored his first goal for Austria on 16 October 2012 in a World Cup Qualifying game at home to Kazakhstan where Austria ran out 4–0 winners. At the age of just 19, Alaba won the prestigious vote for Austrian Footballer of the Year in 2011. In the poll organised by APA (Austrian press agency) among the coaches of the ten Austrian Bundesliga clubs, Alaba finished top on 21 points, just ahead of Austria Wien's Dutch star Nacer Barazite (20 points) and VfB Stuttgart's Martin Harnik. In December 2012, he received the award for the second consecutive year. Personal life Alaba was born in Vienna to a Filipino mother (a nurse) and a Nigerian father (a DJ and former rapper). Video Category:Austrian players Category:Austrian borned players Category:Bayern Munchen players Category:Austria national team players Category:European players Category:Austrian defenders Category:Austrian borned defenders Category:Bayern Munchen defenders Category:Austria national team defenders Category:European defenders Category:Austrian left defenders Category:Austrian borned left defenders Category:Bayern Munchen left defenders Category:Austria national team left defenders Category:European left defenders Category:Date 24.06